Lost and Found
by AngeDREAMS
Summary: Adapted from Windying-The Brothers. Tezuka Ryoma and Tesku Kunimitsu are blood brother, whom shared a close relationship with each other. However, a certain incident happened, separating the brothers apart, scaring both emotionally and physically. After 7 years has passed, at Seigaku, a fateful encounter reunites the brother. Now, what will happen then?
1. Last Encounter

Note: Hey guys, as stated in the summary, this is adapted from Windying-The Brothers. The storyline is really very good, and you guys should really read it. When I took up this project, at first I was afraid that I might end up being too influenced by the original story, and lose my own creativity, but I feel that it's an interesting challenge, and would like to try it out. The first few chapters will be similar, however, once I get the skeleton of the story, I promise it will be different and deviate from the original. R&amp;R are appreciated, I need it to improve myself! Don't say you are not warned, there will be slight yaoi in this story. This is my first yaoi attempt, and, I am definitely not aiming to satisfy your yaoi demands! (I am still relatively pure..just saying)

"And now, close your eyes and make a wish!" Fuji said to the 5-year-old.

"I wish..I wish I will always be together with nii-chan, Fuji nii-chan, playing, having fun every single day!"

Ryoma exclaimed his wish out loud, before blowing out all the candles on the cake, leaving a few still lighted.

"Good boy!" Fuji smiled, ruffling Ryoma's messy green hair. "Now, it seems like nii-chan have something for you, right, onii-chan?"

Fuji gestured to the silent Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu is grinning from ear to ear, a rare sight to many, except for Ryoma. He then earnestly handed over his gift to Ryoma. "Open up and see if you like it." Kunimitsu said to Ryoma.

Ryoma excitedly tore open the decorated green paper, and saw a necklace with a pendant of a pair of tennis rackets, intertwined by a tennis ball.

The pendant looks so beautiful, shining under the sunlight. Ryoma and Kunimitsu loved Tennis. From young, they will always watch tennis matches on the TV, and hoped to be able to play as soon as their bodies are more developed. Kunimitsu, being the older one, starts play the sport before Ryoma, much to Ryoma's jealousy. However, Mitsu-nii did not forget about Ryoma's passion for tennis, and give him this beautiful necklace. Ryoma is so touched.

"Arigato! Mitsu-nii!" Ryoma exclaim while eyeing at the silvery necklace with his bright, shimmering cat-eyes.

"Mitsu-nii, can you help me wear this?" His soft, baby voice, as appealing and pleading as always, strikes hard in Kunimitsu's heart. There is no way he could reject his little brother's request, not when he is showing his puppy eyes(or should I say cat eyes:D?), with his red puffing cheeks to him. His looks can literally melt people's heart, and Kunimitsu's stony heart is no exception. Kunimitsu hurriedly held the necklace with his shivering hands-wait, why were his hands shivering?-and kneel down, bringing his face closer to Ryoma's neck. He can literally feel Ryoma breathing-wait, why is he caring about such unimportant stuff?- and with blushing cheek-why the blush?-he struggled to put on the necklace for the hyper active child.

"Give me a moment, and stay still!" Kunimitsu commanded.

"But then..it is so hard to stay still when you are breathing against my neck! It's so itchy!" Ryoma innocently replied. Kunimitsu blushed even more.

It is so difficult to put on a necklace for a fidgeting child. But he was glad that Ryoma liked his present. All the time he spent making it during classes paid off. He had remade the necklace more than 3 times, trying to get the shape of the pendant right. It is indeed troublesome and it takes a lot of effort and time, however, all the tiredness dissipates at the touch of the light of the smiling angel. Ryoma's smile is like the sweetest and brightest things that could ever exist in Kunimitsu's world.

Looking at the usually stoic Kunimitsu smiling with such tenderness on his face, Fuji is glad that Kunimitsu is happy. He is even more surprised to see the usual stone face being so endearing, sweet and sensitive. It seems like, besides the times spent with Ryoma, Kunimitsu is just a stoned face. He is thankful for Ryoma, constantly being the sunshine, bringing smiles to Kunimitsu expressionless face. How he wish such times will last for ever.


	2. Lost Cat(EDITED)

"Sorry, we did everything we can in our power, but... it's impossible."

Kunimitsu was returning home from school. As he walk towards the doorsteps, he heard an unfamiliar voice from his house.

"Not able to locate him?" Kunimitsu mumbled to himself, stunned. Syuusuke was with him. He heard that too.

It's not like both of them had completely no idea what does that mean. A few days ago during Ryoma's birthday, after they finished cutting the cake, they were playing hide and seek. As hours passed, Kunimitsu, the catcher, was not able to find Ryoma no matter where he searched. He called off the game. Both Syuusuke and Kunimitsu were literally screaming off their heads for Ryoma, but still, no traces of Ryoma were found.

Kunimitsu, suddenly lost his strength, collapsed. Syuusuke, supported Kunimitsu with his small, yet reliable arms. As Syuusuke lifted the seemingly weak Kunimitsu, he saw and unusual side of Kunimitsu. The golden, passionate eyes were no more. There was not even a single light left in his eyes. In it place, was a dull, unpolished hazel pupil, brimming with shimmering, hot tears. Tears, like rain drops, fell from his face uncontrollably.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the usually stoic, stern-looking child is actually crying. He never cries, not even when he fell from his bike, or when he was bullied, or when he was caned, or when he accidentally staple his finger, not even during such circumstances. The loss of his brother had such a huge impact on him, to the point that it pushes him passed his breaking point.

He cried. Crying would be an understatement. He bawl out his eyes, crying, regretting.

Why? Why didn't he take good care of Ryoma? Why? Why must Ryoma be taken away from him? Is this some kind of cruel joke? Just because he didnt blow out all his candles on his cake, that's why his wishes couldn't be fulfilled? There are so many things, so many things that he would want to do, together with Ryoma. He promised Ryoma that when both of them are rich enough, they will go around the world, watching tennis matches live instead of watching from the television. He promised Ryoma when he is old enough to play tennis, he will bring him out to a sports store, and personally pick the best equipment for him. He promised Ryoma, that when he becomes a regular, he will bring Ryoma to watch his first match. And Ryoma even said that he is dying to watch Mitsu-nii play! And they both promised, that they will aim to go Pro, they will rock the tennis world together, as the TezuBrothers. As cliche as the name sounds, but it doesnt matter anymore.

**It will never happen. All the promises are turned into lies. All the ambitions are reduced to fantasies. They are IMPOSSIBLE to achieve, Ryoma GONE, everything is GONE.**

As Kunimitsu was lost in his depression, Syuusuke was just standing beside Kunimitsu, unable to help him in any way. He wanted to help him so badly, but he just have no idea what to do.

After a long period of silence, he finally uttered, "Kunimitsu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kunimitsu replied, as he stood up to his feet and walked into the house. He obviously wasn't fine. But even as Kunimitsu's back gets further and further away from Syuusuke, Syuusuke just couldn't call out his name. It's not like Syuusuke did not understand how much Ryo-chan means to Kunimitsu. Even the cute nickname of "Ryo-chan" was give by the usually serious and disciplined Kunimitsu. And now, this sweet little angel suddenly disappeared from Kunimitsu's life, in such a horrible way.

Kunimitsu may not know this yet, and neither of his parents would want him to know, but Ryoma is not just kidnapped by some normal kidnappers. Normal kidnappers would call the family up for ransom money, but this one didnt. The police men just revealed to them that most probably, Ryoma is kidnapped by a certain crime syndicates, which kidnaps children for organ trafficking purposes. Chances are, they will never see Ryoma alive, or in one piece, ever again.


	3. Scars

Ryoma woke up in cold sweat. He forgot what happened last night. Neither does he remember any weird or bad dreams. He just woke up suddenly, with a panicking heart. He gets up from the bed, head to the toilet, wash up, took off his pyjamas and changed into his school uniform. As he was about to button up his uniform, he looked down upon his body.

"Disgusting.." He muttered to himself. He gently stroke the long ugly scars that run across his chest.

"Really ugly." He looked away, and hurriedly wore his uniform, covering the ugly scars away from sight.

He had completely no idea why these scars are on his body. Neither does he had any memories of what happened when he was much younger. His memories are filled with gaps, and he hated it. When people starts a conversation with questions about his childhood, like 'What kind of games you liked to play when you are younger' or 'How you spent your childhood' or ' Have you visited place so and so when you were young", he hated it that he could not reply them. It's not like he is very sociable, and would like to talk to people. In fact, somehow, he really don't like to talk to people. It is such a waste of time, in his opinion. However, he hoped that at least, he himself would know the answers. He often wondered what kind of person he was when he was a child. Is he a quiet boy, or a much active boy? It is so scary to live in this world everyday, with so many people around you and you don't really know who they are. But it is even more scary, to not even know yourself. To Ryoma, everyone is a stranger, even 'Echizen Ryoma'.

After putting on his uniform, he went over the wardrobe, and take out his watch, and put it over his right wrist. To be more precise, to cover over his right wrist, to cover that hideous sight. This one, he could still remember faintly. He remembered a night when he somehow, for some reasons, lost his mind. And he started to do crazy things. In the end, his frantic brother sent him to the hospital, and bring him to a psychiatrist and had his memory sealed. Or stealed. He do not understand why they need to do that. It is his memory, and he has the right to know what happened, and what exactly sets him off. He feel that his rights are violated. How he hate his parents, for being so intrusive. And how over protective his brother is.

He really hate a lot of things uh...


	4. Breakfast

He went down to the kitchen for breakfast. His mother saw him first.

**_Ryoma's POV_**

"Ryoma! You sure you are able to go to school today?" His mother asked frantically.

He wondered why his mother got so worked up over him going to school. What happened last night? He look over to where his brother is, and saw his brother dozing off to sleep.

"Ryoma, I think you should go to bed for today. I can call your teachers and tell them you are not feeling well." His father said.

They are looking at him with such eyes-again. Those worried-or fearful?-tired-or irritated?-eyes. They are being extra cautious around him, and kept looking at him for some kind of signs, or rather, being wary.

"I think I am fine today. I shall go to school." I replied cooly. But somehow deep inside my heart, that's not what I feel. I don't feel okay at all. Even though I could not remember, or have a slightest idea what had happened yesterday night, or on many nights like yesterday, but I do know clearly, that I am being a burden to my parents and my brother. And the feeling is not good at all.

I sat down and stuff my breakfast into my mouth, and left the house as soon as possible. Somehow, I just don't feel that I belonged here. I am just imposing them.

Another thing i hate about in my life, added to my "hated-list"..haishh..

!) Yeap, I know Ryoma here is OOC, his thoughts and everything. However, before you feel that 'urgh this is such a waste of my time to read', would you mind waiting for the next few chapters? He wont be that OOC soon. Yea, _soon_.

2) Please give me reviews! you can tell me how would you would like the story to develop, or how I could have done better, with my language or the way i portray the story, or comment on the plot. It's not like i don have a firm story idea in my mind, in fact, i have already planned the whole story out! Just that, if you have a better idea, I would really like to hear it as well! In the 1 out of 10000000 case that you actually find this flawless(lol), please give me a praise as well (shameless) , well, I need all the support i can get you see, haha!

cya!


	5. First day of School

RYOMA'S POV

So after you graduate from Elementary school, it's time to go to Middle school, right? And then you progress to High school, where you will find your Prince Charming, or Princess, before settling down on what you want to do with your life, and go for further education in University, before you step into the society.

Right now, I am still at stage 2 of my life, but I already know clearly what I want to do in the future. Tennis. Don't ask me why I would want to be a tennis player. Many people thought that I am influenced by my dad. My dad is a world-class,professional tennis player, Echizen Nanjiroh. He is very well-known in the tennis world, but he suddenly stopped playing, much to many fans' disappointment. The newspapers, magazines regarded him as 'Japan's Pride', but seriously, it made me want to laugh. He, that Echizen Nanjiroh, is Japan's Pride, that is so laughable. I mean, just look at him, he spends his day ringing bells at the temple, playing with Karupin, or else reading those indecent magazines. Or else mocking me, or stalking me around. That indecent, annoying, infuriating, nuisance. But I got to admit that when it comes to tennis, he is really respectable. I played with him everyday, and I've never won a single match against him before. And he wasn't even trying. At all. He would be laughing, cracking jokes, mocking me, swinging his racket carelessly, making a fool out of me. That really pissed me off, I will definitely win that old geezer one day! To pay back!

So, if isn't my dad, then who else could have influenced me? Honestly, i don't know that myself. Somehow, tennis made me feel closer to someone, someone that I have no idea who. Sounds ridiculous right? I just hope that this 'someone' would be a more decent and respectable person.

STORY LINE 

Soon, he reached the gates of Seigaku. He walked into the school compound, and started searching for his classroom. It didn't took him long enough to find his class.

The moment he opened the door, a loud voice starts hammering his eardrums.

"My name is Horio, and I have 2 years of tennis experience! I joined Seigaku for their tennis club! You know, their tennis club is really awesome! I am really looking forward to join them!"

"Ehh..really, I think I will join the tennis club with you!" A boy with a bowl-hairstlye said in awe.

"No,no,no! You should join only when you have the passion for tennis! Haish...amateurs like you would never understand!' That Horio guy replied.

"As expected of Horio, you seemed to be very knowledgable!" A bald guy exclaimed.

"Of course, after all, I have 2 years of tennis experience! These are all general knowledge, general knowledge!"

'How I wish they will just shut up' Ryoma thought to himself. He find an empty table, far away from the noisy boys, and starts drifting into La La land, leaving the boys to their idiotic conversations.

"Echizen Ryoma...ECHIZEN RYOMA! WAKE UP!"

Ryoma jumped.

"Stand up and introduce yourself! Say your name, hobby, favourite subject and weakest subject."

"I am Echizen Ryoma. I enjoy playing tennis. I like English and Math class, and I am weak in Japanese. Nice to meet you." he literally mumbled through everything, monotone. He then sit down, and began to sleep-again.

He failed to catch the class gasp. They are all surprised that someone actually like English, the most difficult, and ambiguous subject. And, a Japanese being weak in Japanese language. That seems weird to them. He also failed to catch a glimpse of the teacher's face. That dark and mad face. She stormed towards Ryoma, and bang his table hard.

Ryoma woke up, startled.

"Echizen Ryoma, what on earth are you doing? Sleeping in my class? You shall remain standing for the rest of the homeroom period. I can't believe that I have to punish someone on the first period of the year!"

Ryoma stood up lazily, and about to stagger to the back of the class, before female teacher grabbed onto him.

"No accessories is allowed, my dear boy, in school. Take out your necklace now!" She commanded.

Necklace? Oh, that. He must have forgotten to take it out this morning! Ryoma, embarrassed, took out his necklace and attempt to hid it away from his classmates. Some of them started laughing at the childish design of the necklace, and the girls were shocked. Such a cool looking boy wearing that, that kind of necklace? Horio, the big mouth, started exclaiming out loud "Echizen Ryoma haven't graduate from elementary school yet!" That sets the class into fits of laughter. Blushing heavily, Ryoma starred daggers at Horio. "You are the one that needs to grow up, you cursed kid! and your bloody mouth!" He saved his retorts. There is no need to add on to unnecessary attention to himself.

He quietly walked to the back of the classroom, and stand still. Within minutes, he fell asleep-again.

It seems like no matter how hard the teacher tried, Ryoma will still get his way. Giving up on that helpless kid, she proceed to continue homeroom.

* * *

I shall make this very clear: this chapter, the incident is definitely not redundant. Every small incident shall add up ,one day, to a bigger incident. And in the following chapter, I shall refer the teacher as : "Fuka-sensei" She is not exactly an important character(unless i suddenly want to change my plot), so, but calling her 'teacher' 'teacher' is so..weird. I didnt have the chance to introduce her properly, because Ryoma is sleeping the whole time! =_=

* * *

Next chapter: Encounter.

How will their first encounter in 7 years be like? Stay tuned!


	6. 7 years has passed(Tezuka)

The next few chapter are all narrating the same event, just that from different perspectve. Now we shall view from Tezuka's perspective:D

* * *

School had just ended. All the tennis members rushed over to the tennis court for a short meeting.

"Everyone gather!" A authoritative voice boomed.

Everyone hurriedly gather neatly in front of their stoic captain, no one dared to made any noise.

"We don't usually have training on the first day of school. However, I would like to remind everyone that the ranking match will begin in February, therefore, I advise everyone to not slack off, and lower your guards! The courts will be open today, for anyone willing to train. Also, today, the regulars will be having a friendly match with St. Joseph. I would like the regulars, to observe carefully how they play, and learn from them. With that, I shall dismiss everyone!"

"Tezuka really have this captain feel huh..everyone all listened to him with such respect..as expected of Tezuka." Fuji commented, with his forever smiling face.

"It's our Tezu-chan buchou after all nya~! Right, Oishi?" Kikumaru seconded.

"Well, it feels like everything will be well organised with Tezuka around. Seigaku Tennis Club will sure be in good hands, when Tezuka is taking care of it!" Oishi smiled slightly.

Kunimitsu flinched. "in good hands". He is not too sure about that.

Fuji saw it. He saw the uneasiness in Tezuka. He felt the pain Tezuka is going through The slightly opened mouth. Him widening of his eyes briefly. The inconsistent breathing. Those dark mournful pupils. He saw it all. He felt it all. All of his micro expression, Fuji is able to see it all. Only Fuji. No one else.

Everyone all thought they knew who is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Their stern, stoic, disciplined captain. Their respectable, highly skilled captain. But no one really knew him. They only saw the Kunimitsu after that incident. But only Fuji knows. Only Fuji knows the Tezuka Kunimitsu in the past, and the current one. Only Fuji knows the real Tezuka Kunimitsu, what are his desires, what are his wants, what are his needs, and what he lacks.

Tezuka Ryoma.

"After this match shall we all go out and eat? I know of a great restaurant near St. Joseph, let's go there!" Momoshiro asked.

"Let's go nya~!" "Hmph..sounds like a good idea!" "It will be a good data for my 'Best restaurant in Japan' list, I will go" "pssss...okay." "OKaii!"

"Tezuka, Fuji, you going?" Oishi asked.

"We have something on after this." Tezuka replied coldly.

"Oh..well, too bad then.."

"We..uh" Fuji thought to himself, smiling genuinely at the thought of that.

"7 years just passed like that uh, Tezuka?" Fuji whispered to Tezuka.

No response.


	7. 7 years has passed(Ryoma)

School had ended. Finally.

Ryoma suddenly sprung into life, shocking his neighbors. His irritated Japanese teacher could not help but to twitch his eyebrow in annoyance. "Rise." "Greet" "Thank you and good bye Karasuma-sensei".

Immediately after that, the class starts to buzz. They were all excited, discussing about which clubs they should join. But Ryoma already know exactly what he wants, and he is just waiting to follow Horio. He was asleep when Fuka-sensei was explaining how to register for a club, and he had no choice but to follow that loud-mouthed nuisance around.

"Kachiro, Katsuo, I will be leaving to register for the Tennis club, what will both of you do?"

"I..I join the tennis club as well!" "Me too! Let's go and sign up now!" Both of them replied.

"Well, then, I guess you will have to follow me to register then. Since I have 2 years of tennis experience, I will be both of you all's tennis senior then, hahaha!"

Ryoma almost died from the overloaded stupidity in their conversation. How he wished for that moment he will just turned deaf.

Finally, they reached the tennis court, after spouting all sorts of ridiculous and hilariously stupid garbage.

"Hey, three of you, you guys wanna sign up for our tennis club uh?" A few seniors appeared.

"uhhh..uhh..yea.." Kachiro replied tensely.

"You do know that Seigaku Tennis club is a seeded school, don't you?" That senior continued, mockingly.

"In order to join our Tennis team, all juniors are required to go through this informal test."

"If you are not able to complete the test, you can give up thinking you can join our team with that standards of yours!" 2 other seniors appeared, taunting the juniors.

"With my 2 years of tennis experience, I, Horio Satoshi, shall take on this test!" The hot-head proclaimed.

" Well, it's simple. I will place a can here. And then you will serve from the other end of the court, and try to hit the can down in 10 tries. If you managed to hit it, I shall reward you with 10,000 yen." The first senior introducing the rules.

"The try out fee is 200 yen per person..wanna give it a go?"

They were all swooned by the prize money. Who in the right mind will resist such good deal? "Please let us try it, senpai!"

"Yoshh..let's get started!'

Katsuo and Kachiro, having completely no control over the ball, was unable to hit the ball anywhere near the can.

"You amateurs! Now it's time for me to win that 10,000 yen, and help you guys pay for your loss!" Horio said confidently.

He completely missed the first shot, much to the trio disappointment. However, with each progressing shot, the ball got closer and closer to the can. By the ninth try, the ball managed to barely scrape the can. "I've got this! Horio exclaimed. He throw the tenth ball up, and hit it with all his force. The ball managed to hit the can, but the can still did not topple.

"That is it for you three!" "Haish..it seemed like it was difficult after all. " Horio scratched his head in embarrassment. "So the try-out fee is 200 yen..here, 200 yen" The trio handed the money to the seniors.

"Huh? You guys misunderstood us? " One of the seniors raised his voice. He proceed to pick up the can, and showed the trio the back of the can :

'Try-out fee 200 yen, each ball 500 yen, prize money 10,000 yen.' "So, in total, you would need to pay 5200 yen" The senior smirked. "WHAT?" "We don't have this kind of money!" the trio protested.

"I will try it" A cool and composed voice broke the commotion.

"Captain-wait no, who are you?" The startled seniors asked. The seniors have mistaken this shortie as their captain.

"Echizen Ryoma. A freshman."

"Well..well.. if you want to join us, you will have to take this informal test anyway, here's the balls." They handed the balls over, trying to hide their embarrassment.

Almost instantly, a yellow flash flashed through the court, and strike the can right at the top, causing the lid to open, sending the rocks inside the can flying out

More balls whizz pass the court again and again, hitting the can harder and harder with each strike. The seniors were left astounded. What a perfect control this freshman possess!

"I have finished 10 balls. Are you going to pay me 100,000 yen?" Ryoma asked sarcastically.

"You...!" One of the seniors starts to flare up. "Is that the tone you use to a senior!"

They are all cursing Ryoma for ruining their plan.

"You expect me to respect you as a senior after witnessing you doing such an act?" You must be kidding me. Show that you are worth respecting instead of throwing your rank around!" Ryoma argued angrily.

Ryoma is never the type of guy that will go out of his way for something that is not related to him. Therefore, he could not understand why at this point of time, he just want to stand up against this bunch of ass-holes, calling themselves seniors and demanding respect. Maybe he is just so angry with life, that he decides to just vent it against the can, vent it against the seniors. Maybe he just feel people should not do whatever they want to other people, like stealing away his memories, just because they are the authority.

It's just something inside his heart, telling him that he needs to do this, he got to stand up for the trio.

A severe throbbing pain suddenly erupted and raced through his head.

Da-dum..Da-dum..Da-dum..

He felt like his head is splitting into two, his brains is being stabbed million times by a blunt knife. It's like his brains is breaking away, tearing apart.

'something..something..his brain is trying to tell him something..and there are some stupid, stubborn rigid chains stopping it.'

His knees turned jelly. He felt nauseous and light-headed. He could not stand up properly anymore. And yet, in front of him, there are 3 threatening seniors in front of him, and he have to stay alert. He could not afford to drop down here, he must made his point known, that the strong should never take advantage of the weak. He could not afford to collapse down here..

"You bastard! I have enough of your stinking attitude! How good you think you are? Stop being such an show off you arrogant fool! I shall teach you a lesson, a lesson you will never forget for the rest of your bloody life!" A furious senior roared

He swung his racket up high, aiming for Ryoma's right arm. Ryoma was not able to move away, he was paralyzed by weakness and shock. He can only barely open his eyes, stupefied.


	8. Right before that (Tezuka)

_The Regulars had changed into their jersey, and is walking to the school car park to board the bus._

"So what have you gotten for Ryoma this year?" Fuji asked Tezuka.

"A new tennis racket." Tezuka replied.

"What? That's such a waste-" Tezuka shot him a death stare.

"Sorry.."

Fuji could understand the sorrow in Tezuka's heart. Tezuka had keep blaming himself for that incident. From that day onward, Tezuka started to hate himself even more with each passing day. He felt that he should not be enjoying life here, while his brother's life is taken away by him. He felt so guilty about the incident, about failing to meet all his promise to Ryo-chan.

However, still, it had already happened 7 year ago, Tezuka should learn to let it go. Fuji is worried about Tezuka's unhealthy obsession with the late Ryo-chan. No matter what, spending hundreds of hard-earned money on a racket for him is too much. It is not like the Tezuka family is that rich, at least not Tezuka Kunimitsu. The Tezuka household is a strict one, with lots of traditions and culture ingrained in their daily life. Tezuka's family, no matter how rich and affluent they are in terms of status, money, or power, they will never spoil their child. This is evident from the way their children are brought up.

The pocket money Kunimitsu received monthly, is only sufficient for his daily needs, with some surplus to spend on some emergency needs. In order to be able to afford such a expensive racket, he had to juggle between 3 jobs, school work, and the heavy responsibility as the team captain. His eye bags are bulging, and his face is drained. With every steps he take, with his frail and thinner frame, it's been so obvious that he is lacking of rest. All other members knew that something is wrong, but they do not know what it is. They are hoping that their seemingly strong captain will just soften up and tell them. And they are still waiting.

Fuji had caught Kunimitsu several times, skipping meals to save up more money to buy a better racket for Ryo-chan. As much as Fuji is worried, he also feels disappointed with Kunimitsu. He thought that Kunimitsu will be able to stay strong, and move on. But no matter how strong he may seemed, he is actually a very weak person, Fuji realised recently. But that will not stop Fuji from caring and staying with him. No matter how disappointing Tezuka can be, Fuji had swore to himself that he will always be by his side, and will never leave him, supporting him until one day he is able to stand on his own again, leaving Ryo-chan's shadow, and live his life for himself. It doesn't matter if Kunimitsu will never love him as much as how he loved Ryo-chan. With so many admiring girl fans, it will be no surprise if one day Kunimitsu ends up with one of the girls. As much as Fuji is hurting inside, knowing all this cold, bare facts, it will not stop him from staying beside Kunimitsu. Beside Kunimitsu, it's not like there are any other options for Fuji as well.

* * *

First of all, yes I promised that they will meet next chapter. But I don't want to rush it too much, I just wanna add some 'background' to this. The next chapter, for sure for sure, they will meet.


	9. Blood

"LOOK OUT RYOMAAA!"

Tezuka immediately turned his head to the direction where the sound is coming from. Fuji eyes opened, and turned as well.

What they saw next shocked them: Arashi swinging his racket towards a freshman's arm.

"That's it, I am so going to receive more unnecessary attention again." Ryoma thought to himself, as he tried to opened his heavy eyelids to see what's going on. Suddenly, he saw a golden flash and before he know it, his new school uniform is stained with blood. The sight of blood-that is it-. He collapsed.

Tezuka, still panting from the dash just now, stared daggers at Arashi.

'Thump'

He turned back, and saw a motionless figure lying on the floor. His eyes opened wide.

"RYO-CH"

"TEZUKA!" Fuji voice interrupted.

That one word, encompass so much meaning to it. And only Tezuka could understand it.

He don't need Fuji to remind him that. He knew that this is just a similar looking boy, that just so happen shares the same name as Ryo-chan. He is Ryoma, not Tezuka Ryoma, nor his Ryo-chan. The Ryo-chan that he has been dreaming of every single night, is long gone.

Back then, after that incident, the police found the site where Ryoma was held hostage at. Kunimitsu pleaded his parents to allow him to tag along. His understanding parents, knowing how desperately Kunimitsu is trying to seek closure, agreed. He still remember when he had reached the site, he almost threw up. The whole site is enveloped with this strong disgusting rotting smell. He could still remember vividly how run down the place was, with throngs of rats, cockroaches and pests all over the place. When they entered that eerie and old building, there are blood splatters all around, pieces of cloth lying on the floor. Upon closer inspection, he realised that the cloth are pieces of Ryoma's shirt. He was horrified, 'exactly what happened to Ryo-chan?' were the only thought he had in mind. Fuji was there too, he even stopped smiling for once, and open his eyes, revealing the sad, disgusted and teary eyes. As they ventured in deeper into the building, many awful sights greeted them. Chains with bits of skin tissue and blood stuck on it, handcuffs, chunks of golden brown hair with still some skin and hair roots attached to it, knives still dripping with blood, thick and rough ropes, and many more unmentionable things. As they walked, they reached a door. When the policemen open it up,they were greeted by a even stronger, even more putrid and horrible smell of decay and dried blood, mixed with the strong smell of chemicals. In the centre of the room stood a bath tub, filled with blood. Beside the bath tub was some table with some kind of surgical instruments with zillions of maggot squirming over it and also a portable metallic sink. There were also pools of blood everywhere around the floor as well with all the flies and mice colonising the area. Before his mother covered his eyes, what he saw last almost stopped his heart - a mouse carrying something that looked like a pinky.

Shaking his head, as if to shake off those disturbing memories, Captain Tezuka regained his composure. He stood up on his feet, turn his body and face the now shivering Arashi. His presence seems to be getting stronger and stronger. his shadows are growing longer, overlapping the small and inferior Arashi. Tezuka shot a menacing stare at the terrified Arashi, with his burning golden eyes.

"Explain the situation" He demanded in his deep and threatening tone.

"We were just playing some games with the freshman, and than this cocky brat came up and starts to be rude to us and so..and so I am just frightening him and teaching him some lessons, I did not mean to hit him, I am just scaring him, He is just too rude, I am just teaching him a lesson, I am just..I am just..I didn't mean to hit him..I didn't..It just..I just want to scare him that's all...that's all...yea.." Stammering with his chattering teeth, this is the 'decent' explanation he can come up with.

Tezuka glanced sharply to his right, and saw a can with a piece of paper, with all the ridiculous rules listed on it. He walked towards it and picked up the can. And crushed it.

He threw it to Arashi's feet, grabbed Arashi by his collar and picked him up to his eye level with his muscular hands, glaring hard at him once more.

"Ba-pum...Ba-pum.." Arashi could only swallow hard and wait for Tezuka's next move. He opened his eyes wide and can only look back at Tezuka, with those fearful and terrified eyes.

Tezuka spoke once more.

"You, take this toys of yours, together with your friends, out of the court now. I don't need someone who can treat his racket as a weapon in the team. Get lost now." He hissed murderously at Arashi.

"Yess...yes..captt..captain!" Arashi, with his sweaty hands, picked up the can and signaled his friends over, while shaking vigorously. They vanished almost instantly from sight.


	10. Author's Note

Sorry guys, I know I haven't been updating as frequent. Firstly, I will not have access to wifi these few months, and my exams are coming in a couple of months as well, so I don't really have the time to update this frequently. Plus, this year is my graduating year, so i've gotta study real hard for my exams. I will try my best to update about once a month, but once I finished my exams (this nov T.T so long) I will update it like crazy! Since I really like this story a lot a lot as well! Recently I have another burning story to write(YUMEIRO PATISSERIE!) I will publish it around november as well. I am a fan of KashIgo, so this will be my first romance genre attempt, pls support!

Meanwhile, Thank you all for your support, I hope you guys will continue to support me! All your reviews, likes, all seriously touched me and encourage me to write more. I may not be around these months, but be sure that my heart will always be burning to get this fanfic out! I had already planned out the whole story, and now I just need the time to get it down!

Some may be wondering why do i need so long to write one chapter, I mean, the time spent on typing this could have been better spent on writing a new chapter, right? Wel, honestly, I need about 1 hour to write 1 chapter. yeap, 1 hour just to type that one short chapter. My command of language is the main problem, as evident from this little passage. So, please be understanding!


	11. Mornings

I guess i just couldnt stop writing. hahaha, screw exams:D I couldnt stop thinking about this story while revising! Anyway, R&amp;Rs appreciated as always, and I m really thankful for all the good wishes. Well, I will update whenever I have the time, so you guys don have to keep waiting till Nov!

Allow me to use this opportunity to introduce my Beta reader, Caroline. She's not a fanfic member, she only agreed to help me if I did a Yumeiro patisserie fanfic, so yea. She is really great, she is so good in 'yaoi-ing' things, as in she can really think of great intimate moments and not just that, she always have creative ideas to portray the story in a better way. I can't believe a person like her still havent write a single story yet. If she join fanfic one day, i will definitely introduce her acct to all of you. She will definitely be a great writer!

"Ryo-chan..Ryo-chan..RYO-CHAN WAKE UP!" An agitated, yet seemly gentle voice wake me up.

I open my eyes slightly. 'Ah..It's already 5.50am' I thought to myself.

I look around. The familiar green walls, with bookshelves filled with Mitsu-nii's difficult English books, that study table at the corner of the room, which is usually neat and tidy, but it is particularly messy today, with papers, which contained my drawings, sprawled across the table. The endearing smell of the shampoo filling the room..ah, Mitsu-nii must have just showered.

Ignoring the annoying morning calls, I snuggled into my thick dark green blanket, trying to shelter myself from my 'personal alarm clock'.

"Let me sleep in some more, Mitsu-nee" I mumbled.

"NO RYOMA! WE WILL BE LATE AND FATHER WILL SCREAM AT US! We need to be ready by 6am, get up and get ready now!" The commanding voice replied.

Well, I don't really care how father would react, currently I am still in my blissful land and I don't plan to exit it so soon. The bed is comfy, the blanket is still warm with the distinct Mitsu-nii's smell still lingering on it. I took a deep breath, trying to breathe in his smell fully. How reassuring his smell is, it made me feel so relaxed and happy. Within seconds, I fell asleep again.

Mitsu-nii gave a sigh, and out of desperation, he literally pulled my out from bed-like always- and dragged me to the bathroom. Well, it's not like this is enough to wake me up anyway, as long as the one that is pulling me is Mitsu-nii, I need not to worry much, and can still sleep with ease.

"Change out of your pyjamas now!" he ordered.

"I am sleeply Mitsu-nii" I replied groggily, before nodding off to sleep again.

KUNIMITSU's POV

Ryoma have never failed to impress Kunimitsu with his ability to sleep anytime and everywhere. He let out a sigh, and proceed to unbutton Ryoma's pyjamas-like always-.

_-8 minutes to 6am-_

His long and delicate fingers work around Ryoma's button, touching the buttons with such tender touch, and using just the right amount of force, pushing the button out from the hole. The buttons, as obedient as always, seemed to glide out of the hole gracefully, allowing Kunimitsu to get his job done as soon as possible.

As he is working through each button, his heartbeat seems to race even faster. It just feels so wrong to be doing this, especially when Ryoma is still sleeping away, displaying that cute and angelic look. But it will be even more wrong if Ryoma is up and they are…unbuttoning each other's….NONONONONO! Kunimitsu shook his head violently.

'I don't have a choice, or else we will be late!' Kunimitsu reasoned with himself, pushing aside all the tempting thought he have.

Once he had finished unbuttoning the pyjamas, he tried to look away, and hurriedly put on a hakama on Ryoma. That means he would need to touch Ryoma, here..and..there….Kunimitsu blushed heavily, as his experienced fingers set to work around Ryoma's body. That may sound sick, but Kunimitsu had long known every inch of Ryoma by heart. He can even close his eyes, and still be able to precisely locate Ryoma's body with ease. But there is absolutely no reason why he would need to close his eyes. Even though he swore that he will never give in to his temptation, but there needs to be a balance, balance between ethics and…and…his-WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF! He is just concerned as a brother, yea that's it, he needs to ensure that Ryoma is not injured anywhere, as an older brother. He needs to keep a look out for Ryoma in every possible way, so this is just out of pure brother's love-wait!- I mean brotherly concern!

He took a sneak peek..yea, at least he tried not to look but..sometimes..he will just take a small and brief look. Ryoma's smooth and luscious skin is so appealing not forgetting that messy, ruffled and teddy-bear like hair with a green tint. He usually looked cute and angelic, but when they are inside the bathroom, somehow, he looked even more.. loveable, more beautiful, as he expose his beautiful and flawless skin and body. His body proportion is just in the right ratio, which always leaves Kunimitsu wondering just how more sexy he will become when he becomes more matured and starts tennis. Just by imagining, he could not help but tremble. When he glanced up, he saw a magnificent sight of an angel. The lips, the full and small lips looked just like petals on a flower, so pink, so delicate, shiny and so..tempting. Resisting his uncontrollable urge, he hurriedly look away and look at his watch instead.

_2 minutes left_! Shit, he spent that much time just looking at Ryoma? He had better hurry!

After putting on Ryoma's hakama, He hurriedly comb and brush Ryoma's teeth.

At 6am exactly, the Tezuka duo are up and ready(with Kunimitsu having a mild fever, sweating. He claimed that it is just some weird morning symptoms of his, but we all know too well what's the cause), waiting for their dad, to start their day in the 'proper Tezuka' way.

Hakama (袴) are a type of traditional **Japanese clothing**. They were originally worn only by **men**, but today they are worn by both sexes. I am not sure whether do Japanese man wears hakama at home, or wear it for special occasions, any knowledgeable souls to guide me?


	12. Right Arm

Well, I couldnt think of a appropriate title for this..any suggestions?

I woke up-again. This time round, a more matured golden eyed senior greeted me. 'Geez, why do I always have to bump into golden eyed people?' I thought to myself

"Ah, you are awake. I am Tezuka Kunimitsu, Captain of Seigaku Tennis Club. I sincerely apologise for what my member had done earlier. "

'Tezuka Kunimitsu? Tezuka? Kunimitsu? That sounds so painfully familiar, where did I heard it before?'

I tried to remember what landed me here, and then I just happened to glance at that senior's right arm. So, he took the hit for me uh?

"That's so pointless" I carelessly muttered it out.

"What's pointless?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter whether that racket hits me or not. And yet you took that hit for me. How do you play tennis now, with that arms of yours, captain?" I asked sarcastically.

He threw me a questioning look.

I sighed, and rolled up my sleeve, revealing my prosthetic arms to him.

"Since you are going to be my captain sooner or later, you should know about this. If that racket were to hit my right arm, at most I would just need to get a new prosthetic arms. I do not feel pain, unlike you."

I looked at the bandaged arm of his, and somehow, I don't know why I feel so pissed that he would just throw himself just like that and got himself injured. 'What is he thinking about? Does he not treasure his arms?' I shouted in my heart.

"Don't be so reckless anymore in the future, bu~chou~san" I teased him.

Even though he is a stranger, but I am just so itching to annoy the hell out of him. I looked at him, and his reaction made me laugh so hard. He is literally staring at me with such disbelief, well it's not that I can blame him, one does not simply just be that comfortable with a stranger, especially so with that stoic, robotic captain like him. I bet that no one in his life had ever tried to play tease or disturb him before. Well, who asked him to look so stern and serious.

Suddenly, his features relaxed. His stern looking mask slipped, and he actually smiled.

"Wow, you are actually capable of smiling" I said it with my most sarcastic tone ever.

As if by reflexes, he pulled my cheeks "Don't be too full of yourself you cheeky boy"

"Since that right arms of yours is not important, let's play a match" Tezuka-buchou continued.

I looked at his right arm, and looked up at him again. I guessed he must have seen my puzzled look. "Unlike my younger brother, I am a south paw. It's okay" He assured me.

"It's not like I cared which paw you brother is" I answered back.

Well, he just looked at me with a faint smile


	13. Find Echizen Ryoma!

Tezuka is forced to play his all against Ryoma.

"As expected of Echizen Nanjiroh's son uh" Tezuka commented.

" Please do not compare father and me please. I am me and Father is father." Ryoma replied back.

" Sorry about that."

"Bu-chou, you sure you have the luxury to chat with me now, considering that I am leading?"

Tezuka took a deep breathe and starts to serve.

The ball whizz pass the net and as if by some mysterious force, the fast speed ball suddenly drop to the ground with such a great impact, as if it had increase its weigh by 100x fold. The ball began to roll back to the net.

Ryoma was caught by surprised. 'Eh.. He is finally playing seriously" With a smirk on his face, Ryoma returned back to his posture, waiting for another weird serve from Tezuka.

15-0

30-0

45-0

Tezuka caught up with Ryoma.

Ryoma was stupefied. 'How did he managed to get the ball to fall at such weird timings?" Ryoma keep pondering over it. No matter how hard he tried, he can never seems to even tpuch the ball, let alone to return the serve. He cannot take it lying down, besides his father, no one else have ever won a game from him. No one ever. And he don't plan to ruin his record today.

It is Ryoma's turn to serve. He jumped up into the air, arches his body like a bow and channel all the energy from his whole body into his left hand. Instantly, he snapped back, hitting the ball with all his might, sending the ball flying down to the ground. The ball then twist on the ground for a few second, before leaping up, aiming for Tezuka face.

Tezuka revealed a shocked face for a few second, before regaining his composure and took a step to his right, with both hands gripping on his racket tightly, he swung his racket to counter the ball and returned the twist serve.

Ryoma had already anticipated that Tezuka is able to return his twist serve, he began jumping on his toe after serving, ready to return Tezuka's shot. With his quick reflexes, he jumped to where the ball is using his split steps, and reached the ball in mere seconds. He glance at the nonchalant-looking Tezuka, and noticed that he is still standing at the extreme right side of the court and is not moving – at all. 'This is it!' Ryoma thought to himself. Revealing a wide naughty grin, he aimed for the extreme right corner of the court. Even a leopard can't catch up to Ryoma fast returns, especially since if the ball is so far away. 'I thought Seigaku is a seeded school, so this is how high Japan's middle school tennis standard is uh?" Ryoma thought to himself.

The moment Ryoma hit the ball, he straight away realised that something odd is going on. 'The impact of the ball ..feels different' That experienced tennis player was right.

Ryoma looked over the court and saw the Tezuka, glowing faintly, emitting a golden aura. He still did not move a single step away from his current position, and there is no reason why he should anyway. The ball seems like it had been controlled by some invisible force, and it whirled around the court, deliberately swerving to the left side of the court, before reaching Tezuka. Tezuka is able to return the shot at a comfortable range, right straight into Ryoma's face.

Ryoma may lose out to Tezuka and his father, however he himself is a experienced, talented tennis player as well. A low class move like aiming for the opponent body part is not enough to deter a player of his calibre. He shifted his body accordingly, and hit the ball with minimal force. 'Since he spin the ball such that the ball will return to him, if I provide the ball with insufficient force, the ball will not be able to fly all the way to him then.' He reasoned.

Ryoma, with his accurate precision, managed to hit the ball just over the net, before the ball loses its energy and starts falling.

Tezuka is amazed with Ryoma skills, however, Ryoma is still not good enough to defeat him. He is Seigaku Captain for a reason after all. Ryoma may have thought that the ball would not have enough energy to make it back to Tezuka, however, he underestimate the spinning power of the ball. Tezuka had sliced the ball such that the ball would have enough force to come back to him, regardless of how much force the opponent had apply to the ball. Tezuka returned with a fast speed ball, and caught Ryoma unguarded.

From then on, no matter how much Ryoma tried, his efforts is still not enough to counter all the weird shots and serves Tezuka had gave him. Before he knew it, he had lost 5 consecutive set to Tezuka.

"5-1", Tezuka leading.

" 'I am me and Father is father' such big words indeed. I though I can expect more from you, but it seems like I had overestimated you, Echizen! The world only needs 1 Echizen Nanjiroh. Echizen Ryoma, if you keep living in your father's shadow, you will never develop as a tennis player! Your future as a Tennis player, will end even before you realised it!" Tezuka harshly reprimanded Ryoma.

"I don't plan to go Pro anyway." Ryoma replied.

" You mean? YOU?!" Tezuka was speechless. This boy has a lot of potential in him, if he were to utilised it, and grow away from his father's shadow, he would definitely be an outstanding tennis player, that would revolutionise the way the world view tennis."

"HOW CAN YOU WASTE YOUR POTENTIAL AWAY?!" Tezuka totally lost his cool and started shouting at Ryoma.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have lost my cool. Why do you play tennis then?" Tezuka calmed down, and asked.

" I play.. because I could not afford to lose any more thing. Tennis is all that I had left with, I cannot afford to lose it. Besides tennis, everything else in this world is weird, foreign to me. The only thing that is familiar to me, is tennis. If I were to even lose tennis, then… I think… I will lose 'Ryoma' forever. "

A soft breeze carried Ryoma's soft reply over to Tezuka ears. Besides Tezuka, no one else heard Ryoma's reply. Tezuka is the first person Ryoma had ever confessed his real, raw feelings to. Besides Tezuka, no one else knows how contradicting, conflicted Ryoma is, deep down.

Or so he thought.

"This match has not ended, Ryoma. Come to me again, once you find Echizen Ryoma in tennis." Tezuka turned his back away from Ryoma, and walked back to the club room.

"How do I find Echizen Ryoma, when I don't even know who is he myself?" Ryoma smile sadly at the thought of it.

He thought he was alone, so he allowed his expression to show on his face – for a while.

He thought he was all alone in his misery and suffering.

He was wrong. Someone saw it all.

Someone heard it all.

Something that even Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't not know about.

I wonder who is that someone..haha, wanna make a guess? XD Please review!

Oh ya, I am finally back from mid-years, so here's a long chapter to compensate. Tomorrow I am going to receive my results, gotta prepare a few packets of tissue paper though haha..T.T (Sad laughter)

I tried to write out the game, hopefully it is good enough, with my limited vocabulary.


	14. ENDit all

Ryoma exited the court, and made his way up to the rooftop. The rooftop is cold and deserted – a perfect spot for Ryoma.

He wandered over to the fences, and instinctively grabbed the metal fences tightly, till his knuckles turned white.

He felt so suffocated, so depressed, as if there is a hard lump of stone weighing heavily on his chest. He cannot breathe, he felt so cooped up. He had no idea how to stop feeling this way. There is a dull pain stinging his heart, but he had no way to stop it.

Could anyone else understand his pain? Can anyone possibly understand how lonely he felt? Yes, he has a very supportive family (on the surface), ] he has Karupin(who doesn't understand all the mortal conflicts) he has himself ('Echizen Ryoma'). He has all the trophies and medals, all the championships, titles, recognition that one, at the age of 12, can only dream of.

Yes, he thought that he still had tennis. It doesn't matter if Echizen Ryoma is just a name. All he need to have is tennis, things like 'identity' can just screw itself. He doesn't need one, or rather, he couldn't find one. Somehow, it seems like he has lost his ages ago, ever since his-so-thoughtful-parents decides to erase his memories. 'Echizen Ryoma' Is just a collective noun for his memory. Without his memory, it's just a label for easy identification.

Deep down, Ryoma knew that he is just lying to himself. Obviously, he doesn't want to remain as a name forever. How he wish that he can just understand himself. Times when he finally feel like talking to others about his problem, he is stuck. Thing is, he doesn't know himself. He is just going through the motion, completing the act of living every day, just because he's supposed to do that. He have no idea who is him. But he is pretty sure his former him used to know that very well. He wanted to start from the scratch, to find himself again, but he is afraid. He is afraid that what he used to like, will be added on to his 'hated-list', since he practically hates everything he sees nowadays. He is afraid that what he liked is 'wrong' that it wasn't what Echizen Ryoma used to like.

He is stuck.

Soon, he became afraid to try new things. He became afraid to try to find himself. So he choose the safe way out – To escape and drown in the world of tennis.

In Tennis, he is free. Tennis is merely just about chasing after a ball, and hitting it back to the other court. In Tennis, everything is clear and obvious to him. He does not need to think so hard, everything comes to him naturally. Even if he were to lose his memory, his body can still remember it. There is nothing more reliable than tennis. In tennis, the data stored will stay safe. There is no other fact that is more reassuring.

However, for the first time, someone told him that what he thought is his tennis is not his tennis.

"So what? The tennis that I thought I was free in, is merely just a copy of Nanjiroh's style?" Ryoma smiled bitterly to himself. 'are you kidding me? I AM JUST PLAYING THE WAY I WANT, DAMN IT!" He kicked the metal fence causing the fence to rattle and shake violently.

"How naïve I was, to believe that I existed. In the end, it's just a copy. What I thought I existed in, is just a copy, JUST A DAMN COPY. I don't exist after all. I AM JUST LYING TO MYSELF, I DON'T EXIST AFTER ALL. ALL I CAN DO IS JUST TO BURDEN PEOPLE WHO CARED FOR ME, I am not surprised if they wish that I don't exist too. I AM JUST LYING TO MYSELF THE WHOLE, WHILE, LONG. Took me 5 years to realised that, darn, I am stupid too? WHAT A JOKE, WHAT A JOKE! WHAT A JOKE! I HATE YOU! I HARE ME! WHAT? I EXISTED? HAHA! WHAT A DAMN JOKE I AM LAUGHING SO HARD NOW, HAHAHA!"

Ryoma punched and kicked the fence, till his knuckles bleed. He started laughing hysterically, at the sight of his bleeding left arm. 'Wow, I can actually bleed? I thought my blood must have gotten sick and tired of flowing in this darn useless vessel that it deserted me.' He continued punching, and let the metal shards cut deep into his flesh. That stinging pain he felt in his fist was nothing compared to the dull pain weighing on his chest, but it's relieves his pain somehow. The smell of iron is overwhelming him. His vision is blurring and he cannot think straight anymore

And suddenly, a tempting thought entered his hazy mind. To end it once and for all. Yes, he know what he's doing Is cowardly. But he is a coward anyway, for trying to deceive himself, to protect himself. He is sick of his cowardly ways.

He started climbing over the fence.


	15. RestartMonkey-King

Suddenly, the door flew open.

Ryoma snapped out of it, and turned his head sharply towards the direction of the door.

There stood a micky mouse figure.

"Hi, I am from the Drama Club. I wanted to come out to the rooftop to rehearse my lines, but...it seems like the roof is occupied."

Ryoma stood rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do.

'I can't even leave properly. I can't even do a single thing right'

'Now whoever that's in that costume would think that I am insane. Well, not that it's wrong though.'

'Soon, news will spread. Me being a nuts, a mentally instable wretched.'

' I am one hell of a mess. Who will accept me? Not even me will.'

Barrage of negative thoughts starts flooding Ryoma's mind

'Yes, and everyone will look at me with those judgemental eyes. Yea, that's the life I am born for.'

'They will be like that stupid kid with a crazy mind, yes I am mentally ill, judge me for all you want, I am sick and tired of this, just let me leave peacefully!'

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE! GO SOMEWHERE ELSE AND LEAVE ME ALONE, WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Ryoma shouted at the Mickey Mouse.

"Your hand. It's injured" That mickey mouse replied.

"JUST GO AWAY!."

"Just shut up and give me your hand!" The mickey mouse hold onto Ryoma's hand and pull it closer for inspection.

"Wow..that looked pretty serious. Look at all the metal bits stuck inside your flesh. You will get an infection at this rate. Come, go wash your hands".

"I said I don't want to! Just let it bleed!" Ryoma is getting pissed at this Mickey Mouse. Can't he or she just mind his or her own business?"

"ORE-SAMA DON'T USUALLY SERVE OTHERS BUT WHEN I DO-"

That mickey mouse drag Ryoma to the door and kicked him out into the stairs landing.

"-You jolly well shut up and follow!" He continued.

"Now, go and wash your hands at the sink." Micky Mouse ordered.

"Ha, since you've drag me out here, aren't you going to drag me all the way as well?" Ryoma replied coldly.

"Ore-sama don't take orders. You. go. and. wash. your. bloody hands. now."

" I-don't-want-to." Ryoma stubbornly refused to budge.

"you..you!" That Mickey Mouse was fuming mad. 'If only Ore-sama knows where the sink is, Ore-sama would have definitely dragged him there-ah, Ore-sama has found the toilet!"

"Wait, what are you thinking about, dragging me to the toilet? hey stop! You are hurting my arms!"

Ryoma cried out loud. But the Mickey Mouse seems to be deaf – he is not slowing down at all.

Passer-bys are laughing at the scene, of a mickey mouse forcefully dragging a cute midget to the gents.

"Oh god, how wrong it looked!" "AAHH! My Yaoi fantasy starts kicking in!" "Stop it! Yumi"

Ryoma have never felt this embarrassed for his whole life. How he wished he could skinned this micky mouse alive.

Mickey Mouse managed to drag Ryoma to the toilet.

"What business do you have with me in the toilet, you this lolicon bastard!" Ryoma asked angrily.

"What are you thinking about? Ore-sama is not this kind of person!"

"What's with the 'Ore-sama'? it's annoying me since forever!"

"Ore-sama just loves to call Ore-sama 'Ore-sama' what's your problem? Ore-sama knows you are jealous that you cannot be as great as Ore-sama but still, jealousy won't get you far, boy."

"You are the most annoying Mickey Mouse I've ever met!"

"Mind you! It's "King" for you. Don't come up with insulting names, that belittles Ore-sama!"

"I have enough of this, I'm so gonna skin you alive!" Ryoma shouted.

He jumped up onto the sink, and leapt towards the head, yanking the costume's head off.

"Stop! What are you doing-I said stop!"

That costume was glued together. Unless Ryoma finds out where the zip is, else he would not be able to take the costume off.

"An opening!" That Mickey Mouse shrieked. That Mickey mouse grab hold of Ryoma's hand and pulled it to the sink wo wash the wound. Defeated, Ryoma could only stand still and let that Mickey Mouse do whatever he wants.

"I even made a stranger worry for me. Am I awesome or something? Well, at least it made me realised that even if I don't have tennis, I am still functioning well as a burden to others-"

"Stop saying such emo and sappy things. The fact that you made Tezuka played seriously with you is an accomplishment itself. It might not be your tennis style, but, still, the time you spent on mastering that tennis, is the time when you exist

"Got..it"

"Good."

"Done!, your hands are clean now! Don't go around doing stupid things again, you got me?"

"Monkey..Monkey King…"

"What?!"

"Your shriek sounds like a monkey screaming for his subordinates, therefore I shall present you the name 'Monkey King'!

"Are you even listening to what I said? And what's with this Monkey King! You stupid, mischievous hell lot of a monkey! Wait, why am I using such foul language! You commoners must have spread this awful disease to me!"

"Stop making such a big fuss, Monkey King, you dear little monkeys are looking up to you!"

"I am going to kill you, stand right there brat! Is this how to repay your kindness!"

"My apologies, Saru-sama!(Monkey-sama)"

The duo ran around the school compound, with the half-monkey-half-mickey-mouse creature lagging behind the small midget.


End file.
